turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 'is a survival horror game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on 23 July 2015. It is the final chapter in the Five Nights at Freddy's series and has been released on Microsoft Windows, MAC OS and Android. Unlike its three predecessors, you play as a young boy (instead of a security guard) in his bedroom (instead of an office) during his nightmares and must prevent the vicious nightmare animatronics from entering his bedroom and killing him. This game has similar mechanics to the original Five Nights at Freddy's. Gameplay Unlike the other three games, this game takes place in a child's bedroom, and the player (a young boy) must run to the two doors on the left and right of the bedroom to check the left and right hallways of the boy's house. You can also run to your closet in front of you to check on Nightmare Foxy once he enters. You can also turn around and look at your bed behind you to wade off the Fredlets on your bed. Failure to do this will summon Nightmare Freddy, and you'll be jumpscared by him. The flashlight also returns from FNaF 2, which you can use to light up the hallways, closet and bed to see any animatronics. However, a major change has been made; you have no camera systems, so you don't know where Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica will be. After the night you will play a short minigame called 'Fun with Plushtrap', in which you must stop a plush version of Springtrap from FNaF 3 onto a 'X' on the floor in the middle of a dark hallway with four doors in the hall. If you stop Plushtrap on the 'X', then you win and you start the next night on 2a.m. instead of 12a.m. However, failure to lure Plushtrap on the 'X' or getting Plushtrap too close and making him jumpscare you will make you lose and you will not earn the two hour bonus. Story The player, a young boy, has been locked in his bedroom. A plush version of Fredbear (the original Freddy Fazbear) guides the player in the short minigames after each night. The boy has a pile of plush animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy), however the head of the plush Foxy is missing. Fredbear asks the boy what 'He' has done this time, and when the boy bangs on the door for 'Him' to let the boy out, he ends up crying. The boy is scared of the animatronics at the pizzeria, and every night he has nightmares of the animatronics attacking him. After the first night, the door is unlocked and the boy roams around his house, however he is jumpscared by a man wearing the plush Foxy head that was ripped off one of the boy's plushies, and he ends up crying. After the second night, the boy is shown to have been abandoned at Fredbear's Family Diner, and that Fredbear is guiding him and telling him to leave. However, a man wearing a Fredbear suit blocks the exit, and the boy runs away. Fredbear tells the boy that animatronics are ahead and that he needs to be brave, however the boy is sensitive and terrified of the animatronics, and he ends up crying. After the third night the boy leaves the pizzeria, and it is shown as the boy walks home that other children think of the boy as a coward and a crybaby, that he is always bullied by other kids, and that there are rumours of the animatronics coming to life at night and attempting to murder people. When the boy gets home he is jumpscared by the Foxy mask man who is hiding under his bed. After the fourth night it is shown that the boy was once locked in the parts and services room of the pizzeria as a prank. '=SPOILERS FOLLOW= After the fifth night the boy is shown crying at his own birthday party at the pizzeria as he is being terrorized by 'Him' (who is revealed to be the boy's older brother) and his brother's bully friends who are wearing masks of the animatronics to scare the child. As a cruel prank, the boy's brother tells his friends to grab the boy and bring him to Fredbear to give him a 'big kiss'. The boy is carried through the pizzeria and brought close to Fredbear. The boys decide to play an even crueler joke by stuffing the boy's head into the mouth of Fredbear. The bullies laugh as the boy is stuck, however Fredbear, who is unable to sing, starts to forcefully close his jaw, and his teeth break through the boy's fragile skull and break it, while also ripping out the boy's frontal lobe, causing the Bite of '87. That night all the nightmare animatronics mysteriously disappear, with a new animatronic, Nightmare Fredbear, taking their places. After the sixth night (with all the animatronics), the boy is in a dark dream with his plushies and the Fredbear plushy in front of him. A voice (of the brother) is heard apologizing to him, and Fredbear tells the child that the animatronics are still his friends, he is still there and no matter how many times he 'breaks', he and the others will put him back together. The plushies fade out one by one, leaving the child crying as the flatlining of a heart monitor can be heard. On the seventh night a new animatronic that looks like a demonic version of Nightmare Fredbear, simply titled Nightmare, will appear and will try to terrorize the boy. After the night a box will appear on the screen with two locks on it. If the player keeps jiggling the locks, the words 'Perhaps some things are best left forgotton, for now' will appear. A secret eighth night will also be unlocked. Animatronics *Nightmare Freddy *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Chica *Nightmare Foxy *Nightmare Fredbear *Plushtrap *Nightmare Extras *'Animatronics' - This is a gallery of all the animatronics in the game. *'Making Foxy' - Shows a step-by-step guide on how Scott modelled and created Nightmare Foxy. *'Making Fredbear' - Shows a step-by-step guide on how Scott modelled and created Nightmare Fredbear. *'Jumpscares' - This is a gallery of all the animatronic's jumpscares. *'Fun with Plushtrap' - This lets the player play the mini-game 'Fun with Plushtrap'. *'Nightmare' - This lets the player play Nightmare mode aka Night 7. *'20/20/20/20' - This is a secret eighth night that the player can play, which has the animatronic's AI extremely high. *'Cheats' - Lets the player activate several cheats that alter the game and make the nights easier. *'Challenges' - Lets the player activate several challenges which makes the game harder. *'Fun with Balloon Boy' - Lets the player play the new mini-game 'Fun with Balloon Boy'. Halloween Edition On October 31, 2015 Scott Cawthon released a Halloween Edition of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The new edition came with several new features on the extras menu, including cheats, challenges and a new mini-game. The Halloween Edition also includes new animatronics while also changing the appearance of some. For example, the new animatronics that were added is Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy and the Nightmarionne. Each new animatronic replaces an old animatronic. For example, Nightmare Mangle replaces Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Balloon Boy replaces Plushtrap in the new mini-game, 'Fun with Balloon Boy', and the Nightmarionne replaces Nightmare. Also, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica have been given a Halloween reskin, making them look and glow orange, and have been named Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica, based on the Jack-O-Lantern. Halloween Animatronics *Nightmare Freddy *Jack-O-Bonnie *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmare Balloon Boy *Nightmarionne Cheats *'House Map' - Puts a map of the boy's house in the top-right corner of the screen, which shows where in the house the animatronics are. *'Fast Nights' - Makes the nights go faster than normal. *'Danger Indicator' - Makes a warning sign appear if there is an animatronic at a door or closet. Challenges *'Blind Mode' - Puts the game in complete darkness, meaning that you have to use the audio cues to know where to go and what to do. *'Mad Freddy' - Makes the Fredlets come onto your bed much faster and more frequently, making death by Nightmare Freddy more common. *'Insta-Foxy' - Makes Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle come into your closet right from the beginning of the night. *'All Nightmare' - Makes all the animatronic's AI in a night much more difficult. Category:Horror games Category:Survival games